The Future
by Methus 2
Summary: <html><head></head>Set after the final episode of Andromeda 5x22, Trance and Dylan talk about what the future holds.</html>


**Spoilers: ** Up to 5x22 "The Heart of the Journey, Part Two"

**Disclaimer: **Andromeda belongs to Tribune Entertainment, not me unfortunately

**A/N: **This little piece is set just after the end of the last episode of Andromeda. Please review, this is my first story so I would love to know what you think of it.

**The Future **

Dylan walked across the observation deck and looked out into the starry space ahead. He placed his hands on the railings and thought how lucky they had been that the Abyss hadn't won and the entire three galaxies destroyed at hands of the Lambent Kith Nebula. For the first time in 5 years he has the chance to relax, do whatever he wanted without it being a matter of life and death every day. Although he still felt that he had an obligation to the Commonwealth.

"The universe is going to be a very different place now."

Dylan jumped slightly in surprise, he didn't hear Trance enter. He turned his head to the left and saw her standing there next to him also looking out to space. He noted that she was wearing one of her outfits she had been wearing before they arrived in the Seefra system and she had lost her memory.

Since getting her memory back she was becoming more like the Trance she had been. Dylan was happy having her back as a guide, she would give him insights of the future and was by his side when other didn't just as she had been, it was most what he liked about her. The past year it had been he who had guided her, keeping her safe and helping her rediscover her memories and who she was. His thoughts were interrupted by Trance speaking again.

"The abyss was the silent, hidden force underneath the universe, driving greed and corruption. It will still be there now without the abyss, but the universe will be much safer now."

"Thanks to you Trance"

She looked down at the ground with a slight smile and a blush.

"It wasn't just my sun that defeated the abyss, without the Andromeda and the crew..." she turned and looked up at him "and you. We wouldn't be where we are today, of that I am sure."

Dylan lent against the guard railing, letting his mind wonder, something he hadn't be able to do properly in months.

"I guess the Andromeda won't have much to do then, the Magog and Nietzscheans will still cause trouble, but nothing like they have been in the past. That can always open the door to new missions." He said with a smile. "I have always wanted to explore, and see what's out there"

"And so we shall, there are still many mysteries of the universe to solve, and new planets and cultures that haven't even been discovered yet" Trance said with a sound of adventure in her voice.

"That's if they allow us, but with everything the crew of Andromeda has done for the Commonwealth these past years, its the least they can do."

"Well you never were one for following the Commonwealth's orders." Trance said with a sly grin. She looked up at Dylan who returned her gesture with a chuckle.

"I wonder what will become of the Lambent Kith Nebula, with the abyss gone Maura no longer exists." Dylan inquired.

"I'm sure that they will elect a new leader and find their way again, and hopefully without the influence of Maua they will see the significance of organics as I do."

She had considered returning to the nebula, to help them regain what they had lost and appreciate sentient life, but she had decided that her place was here on the Andromeda and with Dylan her protector.

He put his arm around her warm shoulder; she always had a higher body temperature compared to humans.

Dylan thought that she always saw the best in people. When he first heard about them, he thought that Maura and the other members of the Council would have similar views and beliefs to Trance. But he soon learnt that they had very different views of the universe.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said with a smile.

They both looked out into the unknown of the space in front of them, wondering what the future would hold.

~Fin~


End file.
